Letting Go
by Reven Eid
Summary: No clue what the next Season may hold but revolves around Spike not being around and Buffy seeking him out.


"Hey B you ready 'cause the crowd is getting pretty restless out there!" Faith  
came knocking on Buffy's dressing room door. Today the entire Scooby gang  
along with a couple of other friends coupled in for good luck to make it her day.   
Buffy's day of freedom declaration. Buffy gave herself a look over once more  
and glanced at the backpack at the corner of the room to make sure her travel  
pack was ready. Ready just in case her plan worked out perfectly and today was  
truly the first day of the rest of her life. She had spoken to each and every one of  
them singly and as a group to say her good-bye's and to make them understand  
why she was doing it. She loved him end of story and had lost him because she  
had put her friends first. They understood after hours of yelling, screaming,  
fighting, crying and hugging. Now as she was walking out and shaking Faith's  
hand she couldn't help but take her in a hug and say thank you. It was now  
Faith's job and as she eloquently put it, "You're finally riding into the sunset  
with your knight in shining armor. You deserve it and remember all of us  
always." Buffy smiled again and headed to the stage area. She felt him the  
moment he walked into the club. True the place was a simple warehouse  
redecorated to hold about twelve hundred people. All there to dance, drink and  
enjoy the general merriment that brought songs brought. She would make  
tonight unforgettable to the crowd. She had been in Los Angeles now for two  
weeks and this club was full to the brim and with a line snaking around the  
building. All here to see and hear her voice. But he had yet to come so they all  
formulated a plan to lure him and shield her from him until he caught site of her.   
With one last gulp of air she stepped forward and started.  
  
I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head  
Time will bring them back I bet  
So if you hear me say that I believe in love  
Don't make me feel ashamed  
I used to sing the saddest songs  
And while in the meantime roaches used to climb my door  
Falling back down to the floor  
  
I used to read survival guides  
When my world was full of seven legged cats  
But here I am with eight more lives  
  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
Ready to get it on  
  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
Now that I'm not alone  
  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
  
You know it  
  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
  
You better not  
Ignore it  
  
He stepped into the club and it was like walking into a dream. A dream of many   
colored lights bodies swaying to the music. Humans and demons of all kinds   
were welcome to this place and the reason he was here tonight was to seek a   
particular demon rumored to be looking for a virginal sacrifice. Bloody poof that   
demon if he thought he was going to find a virgin in this mess. The music   
suddenly stopped and the crowds began to erupt in cheer and started to clap. The   
crowds began to stare towards the third floor where the band was beginning to   
play a song and the lead singer stepped out. With all the lights, smoke, and   
bodies pressed to each other he couldn't tell who the person was but was taken   
away when the siren began to sing. He tried to maneuver himself through the   
crowd to the nearest ladder to take him from the first floor to the third to catch a   
glimpse of her. As he was mere steps from the steps the floor to ceiling screens   
located all over the club began to show her face. He fell back and ran straight to   
the screen to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. It was her, his Buffy. He   
had been in Los Angeles helping Angel on and of for the last year since his return   
from Africa. He had thought more than once to go looking for her but now here   
she was. But was it her. He could always tell when Buffy was near and he   
couldn't feel this girl. Suddenly the screens changed and it showed couples   
dancing again. There they all were smiling, dancing and cheering Buffy on.   
Angel with Cordelia, Fred and Gunn, Xander and Willow, Anya and Dawn and   
was that Wesley and Giles sitting at the bar having a drink. He must be dreaming   
but then he felt it. Like a splash of cold water. A spell had been cast that was   
why he couldn't feel her before but now, now he felt her and all her glory and the   
song was for him.  
  
I don't wanna look at fashion magazines  
While someone does my nails  
Sitting here watching other people live  
Frozen by the fear to fail  
Cause, everyday there's a war to fight  
And if I win or lose never mind  
As long as you're my shelter every night  
I used to cry against a wall  
But now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on  
Swear to me you won't be gone  
  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
Ready to get it on  
  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
Now that I'm not alone  
  
Oh Oh Oh  
  
Spike couldn't help the smile escape her lips as she felt Willow lower the spell. It   
had been perfect he was here and Buffy had located him thanks to the help of   
Willow again. It was now or never and she put more heart and voice into her   
song to make him realize it was for him but it wasn't over yet.  
  
Cause, everyday there's a war to fight  
And if I win or lose never mind  
As long as you're my shelter every night  
I used to cry against a wall  
But now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on  
Swear to me you won't be gone  
  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
Ready to get it on  
  
I'm ready for the good times  
I'm ready for the good times  
Now that I'm not alone  
  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
  
You know it  
  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
  
You better not  
Ignore it  
  
Spike ran up the stairs to at a time. Good thing he had kept up his work out   
routines and that he didn't need to breathe if not he never would have made it to   
her floor in less than a minute. But then he was trapped he couldn't get to her.   
There were no visible doors or steps to take to reach her at her balcony. There   
sing out her heart and soul looking at him making him aware that she had missed   
him and that tonight was their night. Everyone knew now and it was now his   
choice to stay and take what she was offering or if it was to late.  
  
So Spike smiled, bowed and pulled a chair up to grab a sit to look at his siren   
singing there for everyone but only to him. Now and forever. As the song ended   
she began another and pointed to him and all of a sudden the glimmered into life.   
The steps had been hidden until Willow had gotten the o.k. from Buffy to make   
them appear as soon as Spike at made it appear that the fairy tale would now be   
true.  
  
You have to swear  
You've got love to love me  
Aah aah  
That will last forever  
Aah aah  
We must have a story  
Aah aah  
With a happy ending  
  
So don't ever go away  
And never put aside  
The things I'm gonna say  
Cause these are the rules for us  
  
Buffy took hold of Spikes hand as soon as he stepped foot on the stage. He could   
here the crowd scream over her singing and then it happened. She had taken his   
arm and wrapped it around her waist and stared at him in the eyes as she kept on   
singing with her lips dangerously close to his.  
  
Use your eyes  
Only to look at me  
Use your mouth  
Only to kiss my lips  
We are branches of the same old tree  
  
You can laugh  
Ony if you laugh with me  
You can cry  
Only if you cry for me  
Don't forget that your condemmed to me  
  
Oh can't you see  
You always were  
You'll aways be  
  
She stepped away holding his hand and faced the crowd below and around her   
again and kept on singing never letting go. He must look like a complete idiot   
standing there holding this slip of a girls hand. Some of the people in the club   
knew who he was but that didn't matter to him now. So what if his reputation had   
been ruined again with her there standing there by his side and letting everyone   
one that she was finally his no questions asked it seemed the scales of life had   
finally tipped to his side.  
  
You used to say  
I should see a doctor  
Aah aah  
Who would keep me busy  
Aah aah  
  
Cause a jeolous woman  
Never makes it easy  
  
Aah aah  
And you know I'll do for us  
Whatever seems right  
But it may take awhile  
Before I change the rules  
  
Use your eyes  
Only to look at me  
Use your mouth  
Only to kiss my lips  
We are branches of the same old tree  
  
You can laugh  
Only if you laugh with me  
You can cry  
Only if you cry for me  
Don't forget that your' condemned to me  
  
How true it was when she said that last phrase, he was condemned. Condemned   
to forever live only for her and the days that she had not been near him had been   
torturous. He had spent his time working and drinking himself to sleep. There   
had been moments where he couldn't take it anymore and had been sorely   
tempted to walk into the light to end it all. Now, now he was glad he hadn't   
'cause if not he wouldn't be here holding her hand.  
  
Oh can't you see  
You always were  
You always were  
  
Use your eyes  
Only to look at me  
Use your mouth  
Only to kiss my lips  
We are branches of the same old tree  
  
You can laugh  
Only if you laugh with me  
You can cry  
Only if you cry for me  
Don't forget that your' condemned to me  
  
Can't you see  
You always were  
You always be  
  
Buffy walked back to Spike and wrapped his arms around her waist and blew his   
mind away as she pressed her lips to his with a force counting all the pent up lust,   
desire and love that had been waiting for his return to her life in the last year. He   
couldn't help his game face coming forward and was going to pull away when she   
placed a hand behind his head to keep him there. He opened his eyes and saw her   
looking right back assuring him that she wanted him, all of him including the   
demon. His teeth nipped her lower lip and blood trailed out he sucked it up and   
mixed in with his kiss. Anybody could come up to them and stake him and he   
would've had no problems with it. Heaven was in her arms and he had finally   
been welcomed to Eden. He faintly heard the club once again roar to life in praise   
of the show they were giving but Buffy didn't care today was officially the first   
day of the rest of her life with Spike. Today they would finally walk away and it   
was just them and their love, no matter what.  
  
Moments later at the back of the club Buffy gave everyone a quick good bye hug   
as Spike waited in the De Soto ready to take them away from everyone and   
everything. She promised to keep in touch and send plenty of postcards but to not   
expect to hear from her anytime soon. They drove off west as the sun began to   
rise in the east casting a beautiful sunrise on the new life she had finally been able   
to embark on.  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. SONG'S ARE FROM SHAKIRA'S LAUNDRY SERVICE CD. 


End file.
